vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jirachi
|-|Jirachi= |-|Shiny Jirachi= Summary Jirachi 'the "Wish Pokémon" is a Psychic/Steel Mythical Pokémon introduced in ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Jirachi is known for its tremendous power, but also its kind and timid personality. Jirachi grants the wishes of anyone who asks it, but only awakens for seven days every thousand years. It has been said that any wish written on the notes on its head will come true when Jirachi awakens. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 6-A Name: Jirachi Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, however, has been referred to as male in Super Mystery Dungeon Age: Unknown. At the very least 1000 Classification: Wish Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon, Pokémon, Embodiment of Wishes Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Self-Healing, Enhanced Senses, Gravity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Homing Attacks, Immunity (within reason) to Poison and Acid based attacks as well as Sleep Manipulation (Can also fight while asleep), Absolute Wishes (only grants wishes to others), Resistance to Wind, Plant, Psychic, Ice, and Rock based attacks, as well as attacks from Dragons and Fairies, Flight, Telepathy, Possibility for Statistics Reduction 'Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level via this calc Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Can react to its own Doom Desire, and much faster than Pokemon that already did). Higher with precog. Speed of Light attack speed with Doom Desire (The attack is stated to be beams of sunlight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Should be very high, given that it had 1000 years of rest. Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with certain moves of various types. Standard Equipment: 'Salac Berry (Boosts Jirachi's speed when eaten), Ganlon Berry (Boosts Jirachi's defense when eaten), Petaya Berry (Boosts Jirachi's special attack when eaten), Apicot Berry (Boosts Jirachi's special defense when eaten), Jaboca Berry (Damages the opponent by 1/8 of their maximum health when hit by a physical attack), Liechi Berry (Boosts Jirachi's attack when eaten), Micle Berry (Boosts the accuarcy of Jirachi's next move by 20%), Starf Berry (Randomly boosts one of Jirachi's stats by two stages when eaten), Comet Shard (A shard that fell to the ground when a comet approached), Star Piece (A small shard of a pretty gem with a red sparkle) 'Intelligence: Unknown. Has the maturity of a child, but should have great knowledge of the world due to its wish granting potential. Weaknesses: Has the maturity of a child. Has a weakness to Fire, Ground, Dark, and Ghost attacks. The Berries can only be used once. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Miscellaneous Abilities * Reality Warping: Jirachi is capable of warping reality to grant wishes. * Teleportation: Jirachi can teleport at will. Pokémon Abilities * Serene Grace: Jirachi's innate luck doubles its chances of successfully achieving secondary effects when using its attacks. For example, Confusion would be twice as likely to leave the target dazed upon completion, and Zen Headbutt has double the chance of stunning the opponent on impact. Pokémon Moves * Confusion: Jirachi blasts the target with telekinetic force, which may leave the opponent daze and confused. It acts similarly to Psychic. * Wish: Jirachi wishes on a star to heal itself, or an ally that takes its place, later on. * Rest: Jirachi falls asleep to heal itself back up to peak condition. * Swift: Jirachi launches an array of homing star-shaped energy projectiles. * Helping Hand: Jirachi boosts the AP of an ally it is partnered with. * Psychic: Jirachi uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Refresh: Jirachi cleanses itself of status ailments like poison, burns, freezing, and paralysis. * Zen Headbutt: Jirachi focuses its willpower to its head and headbutts the opponent. Can cause the opponent to flinch. * Double-Edge: Jirachi hits with a life-risking yet powerful tackle that heavily damages the opponent, but damages itself too. * Gravity: Jirachi rapidly increases the force of gravity to drag all airborne enemies to the ground. * Healing Wish: Sacrifices itself to restore a teammate to full strength. * Future Sight: Jirachi foresees its opponent's next attack and sends its own into the future, striking the target a period of time later. This attack ignores defense boosts and evasion modifiers. * Cosmic Power: Jirachi absorbs cosmic power to raise its defenses. * Last Resort: If Jirachi has used all of its other moves at least once, Jirachi can use a powerful physical attack. * Lucky Chant: Jirachi chants an incantation which prevents it and its allies from being hit by critical hits. * Doom Desire: Jirachi's signature move. Jirachi attacks with a powerful blast of predetermined light. This attack also ignores defense boosts and shields. Gallery 1279315588323.jpg CnjUWu8W8AAUZJF.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Genderless Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:OLM, Inc. Category:Tier 6